Missing Pieces
by VegaNyx Ome
Summary: I have no idea what 310 series is suppose to be about but I guess this can't be helped .  Red,Bones? I have no idea who I am, what I am. What happened to me remains a mystery, I'm left with only a shallow memory that's missing pieces...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The television screen blurred as my eyes grew heavy. I lay against the hard old couch in the apartment. I could hear the music fading in the background as the landlord put an end to the party by my neighbor. I never did like parties or people so much. I slid in my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Red, you okay?"

His voice was filled with sadness. He slipped in the bed next to me and played with my hair. It was 5 in the morning and I felt so awake yet so tired. Tears ran ever so slowly down my cheeks. He fell asleep leaving me in my darkest times. I got up and stood by the window watching all those normal people have the so called 'fun'. I felt anger rush through me. They never understood me or my problems, they claim to but they don't. The street was dark and as the strangers left I watched them each drive off one by one. I felt the cold chills I always felt at dawn. The sunrise brought a new day and the end of the darkness, the end of me. My mind was confused and reckless.

"I need help" I whispered to myself.

Why can't it be like before, when our kind didn't have to hide in fright of the humans and the white ones. I needed to leave and get out but where was I to go?

"Are You coming?"

His voice was stern even though he had just awakened. The troop needed to leave and I was keeping them back. I was the weak link.

"No" I said unconsciously.

"Well we're still waiting for you so….. I guess I try to let them stay a little longer. About a week I guess."

With those words he enclosed the space between our lips –

"Ethan! We have a problem!"

The streets were empty at first but then I saw them and those white coats and red flames that seemed so familiar. The creatures had come uniting with the mortals and grown stronger.

"Come on Red, we have to go, now!"

The end was drawing nearer and nearer and I wasn't prepared for it. He saw my fear and a smile curled up his face. It was Richard

"Don't be scared, Bones. You won't remember a thing until you're ready"

"Bones? Who is that my dear?"- No answer. Then I was engulfed in darkness…

**Chapter One**

"I wanted to shrink, to disappear. Sometimes I thought I would gladly live under the back steps rather than cross their paths all day long. I felt that the sight of me was a nuisance to everyone. I wished that my body would shrivel up and fall away that I could step out new and acceptable. But then I think, who am I really?"

To write a story there must be characters, a problem and a solution. And the author, Me- Bones. Friends- Jay, Karina, Mystie and Jade and Tee. Problem- Life. Solution- _. None.

We had planted ourselves in Jay's wagon. It was the weekend and we were going to Lake Merle. Jean Paul was the adult who was supervising us. He was 6'4, extremely handsome and 34. Old, but still good looking and he was Karina's uncle.

Although Jay was 18 and had her permit, somehow she wasn't really "road material". She had probably bounced more light posts than a blind man driving but still, she had her own car, number 6. She was brown-skinned and the partygoer, the crazy in our group.

However, Karina was the risk taker. She had dyed her hair red, got purple highlights and drank her first beer before she turned 15, and since she was 15 at the time I guess she ran out of ways to rebel. She and Mystie were really more alike compared to us. Mystie had gotten two tattoos, smoked her first cigarette and dyed her hair golden brown, which totally complimented her blue eyes. She wasn't really much of a talker but when she did she was very wise-ish.

Jade and Tee were the twins. They had Indian skin (reddish), abs and had totally different personalities. Jade was gay, had pink streaks and an outstanding musician. Tee was thankfully straight but mire of a nerd. He had kept his naturally grey eyes behind dark shades since he discovered them (probably since kindergarten).

And I last of all. I'm Bones, I think. Had my hair dyed jet black with white tips, and was also the most responsible one. Not to mention the fact that I was also the youngest. In all, I was 16, Mystie and Karina 17, and Jay, Jade and Tee 18 (the boys don't have a permit because they failed their driver's test ).

"We're here. I'm going to the strip – pharmacy. Be back around 12. Later"

And with that Jean sped off. Everyone knew he was going to the strip club but I guess he never figured us out.

"Bring back my car you asshole!"

Jay said pelting a rock at the long gone car. She grunted and stormed towards the bridge by the water. We all loved coming to the Lake. Laying on the soft grass, which thankfully was insect free and watching the sky.

"I love it here. It reminds me of home."

"Yeah. It does."

We had all suffered at Hodge High & University (which was more like a boarding school). There was no vacation on their compound but still every year on the 14th we'd sneak away and bribe Jean to take us down to the Lake. Being there made us feel at peace and nothing could ruin that. Our safe place.

"Well look who's here."

That scrawny voice could only be one person. Leslie Simmons. Her father owned practically half of the school's property and for them using it she was admitted in the school.

"I thought you guys knew better than coming on my turf."

"Who's turf? Last I checked the Lake belongs to no one!"

"Shut your gay ass Jade! I wasn't talking to you."

A curled, evil smile crept up her face.

"I don't like you guys so I guess you're going to have to leave my school **PERMANENTLY**."

We stood there confused, and then it hit us. Last semester we had spread a rumor about Leslie being a prostitute since she had slept with the whole football team. It was pretty funny and kit lasted for the whole term. We totally ruined her "University Reputation" like if that was true.

"I think it's best if I warn you now that you won't ever be attending Hodge High and University. But don't worry, I'll make this **painless.**"

The cracking of knuckles caused us to step back in semi-panic. The TS's (Total Sexiness's) came off their motorcycles and came up behind us. Adam, the leader kissed Leslie, like tongue and all making him seem gentle but fierce.

"I want them to disappear. No traces."

They all watched us then Leslie and Adam. Some words were whispered in his ears then he said it.

"Okay".

**Then everything blacked out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The last thing I remembered was watching the moon before I blacked out. There were no screams or anyone running, just darkness. A pitch black force surrounded me, engulfed me. Everyone disappeared and I was all alone, then those beautiful green eyes brought me back.

"Wait, wait wait guys, why are we even listening to that little slut?"

Adam's eyes grew intense as he stared at Ben but it subsided. Ben stood in front of the TS's blocking their view of me. He was caramel coloured with light brown eyes. I was on the ground. I had fainted, totally embarrassing. We all stood there in shock, more about the fact that Leslie was really going to kill us.

"You love her that much Benny?"

Ben's eyes shifted to me then he glanced at me. He was scared.

"Ben shut the f-"

Cody's voice interrupted Leslie's colourful sentence. They were doubting Adams leadership. He just sat on his motorcycle staring at Karina.

"I'm outta here, why do we even listen to him?"

The soft annoyed voice somehow boomed above all the raucous. Rahj was the 'I don't care, whatever' person. In all the chaos we silently slipped away.

"What the hell just happened?" We were all confused like Tee. We were just almost killed over a stupid rumor, or was it more? My mind was confused. It just wasn't registering. In all the few years I had been in school we had only received threats, but now she was serious.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The deep husky voice startled me. The 6'4, brown man, with highlights and super serious was Adam. His expressionless face sent cold chills through my body.

"Run!"

Ben's voice caused me to speed off in fright. Before I could think I was running ahead of everyone. Leslie was chuckling and with the snap of her fingers they were chasing after us on their motorbikes.

Everything was changing, unrecognizably pushing me out. This was as it should be since I had no longer acquired his help. It was painful, memory loss, longing to be free.

"Wake up Bones."

As I opened my eyes, Karina's soothing voice was bombarded by the voice of a thick, tall muscular guy, decked out in black.

"Are you trying to get yourself thrown out? Or killed?"

I had stopped listening to observe my surroundings. We were in someone's basement I think, tied to the houses support. While Leslie was getting "disciplined" we just sat there. The TS's were all around a table but I couldn't find Ben. Then I saw him. He was in the corner of the room with a bloody nose and scratched arms. He glanced at me and I looked down so quickly that my head began to hurt.

"But-"

"- But nothing. Just because kids pick on you doesn't give you the right to kill them, or even hurt them. Red is to be dealt with in a simpler way, NOT by kidnapping them and well….going to kill them. You're worse than I thought and for that…. You're suspended! YES SUSPENDED!

"What!-B-B-But"

"- But nothing! Good day."

The argument concluded with the strange man leaving. Leslie's attention turned to our group, her eyes on me. The red flames in her eyes grew intense and Adam just watched her hoping she didn't do anything stupid. Her hard knuckles had hit my face and broke my tooth. My lip was bleeding and my vision blurred causing me to have a concussion. We were there for a couple of hours and all Jay could say was 'That Bitch better watch out' because she was hungry.

"Everyone outside!"

Leon, the weight lifter rounded us up after untying us. We were actually in a cabin by the Lake. There was a boat there and I saw our escape. Leon altered us that it was around 12 and then I decided to tell them my plan. Karina was a little nervous about the whole idea but decided to take her chances. While Adam and the group argued we silently edged off. Ben wasn't there making me a little frightened. When we were as far away as we could be, we made a run for it.

"Hey! Get them!"

My breath was short and the sweat became overwhelming. Then I heard the gunshot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**The gush of blood red,**

**The tears I wish ran instead.**

**The striking pain in one's side,**

**Feeling your organs being tied,**

**The battle to live not won,**

**For it was lost by the gun"**

Another shot flew and as I spun around I saw the sly smile curl up her face. It was Mystie. Karina was on the ground struggling to breathe. Then she aimed at Jade, Tee and finally Jay. Only I was left. Silent curse words were muttered as Jay lay motionless on the ground. As I plunged into the lake I saw, could feel the blood from my wound rise to the surface. She and Leslie stood over the lake with the same look on their faces. Pure Hatred.

The walls seemed to be closing in on me. The TS's were seated in a corner and Ben head rested on my bed. Outside I could hear her scr3eaming, being beaten hopefully, But for what? I was in a white room or so it seemed. My body lay on a white bed and looked as fragile as a snowflake, dead?

"Please let her be okay…"

Ben's whisper was barely heard and even Adam seemed worried. The door opened and in came Leslie bleeding and naked. Her wounds began to close as Adam handed her a silk robe. Streaks of wetness lay on her cheeks but faded instantly as they kissed.

"You know you deserved it."

Chad's voice seemed to echo in the large, silent room. As I stood over myself I became frightened. My body was falling apart and I had to get back in it. "Red, Red, Red…" I thought aloud hoping something might happen but nothing did. Confusion plagued me. Who am I? Just like a dream, a nightmare. One so devastating that not even the teddy could save you from it. I was something else.

Her hair grew about 5 inches and her fingers became like claws as she dug into my legs. Small trickles of blood ran down my pale body part, but in my spirit form it remained the same as before.

"So you little bitch huh! Since you are sooooo special you think you can make me get in trouble huh?"

-"It's not her fault"

Ben's voice became a mere whisper as Leslie glared at him. Their short conversation ended with a snare form Adam. His mind was in someplace else. He was in deep thought, about what though?

A man in a grey shawl entered the room silently and caused the others to bow in surprise and respect. On Leslie's lowered face was an emotion, lust, splattered all over it. She wanted him, not Adam.

"Son, how is she?"

Ben arose from my side and gave him the little details, from my breathing to heartbeat rate. His finger trailed across my face then towards my heart. He was searching for something. His eyes closed and remained closed until Leslie envy overwhelmed her into tapping his shoulder. As his eyes reopened a bright grin found its way at his mouth.

"Beautiful"

Karina and Mystie entered the barren room except, it wasn't them. They both had gold hair and lavender tattoos on their arms. They were familiar symbols that floated around in my mind when I was bored. My body still lay motionless on the bed. They were in spirit form like me. They bowed their heads in my direction and then whispered in my ears," Bones, wake up". Their whispers caused me eyelids to flutter open revealing the truth of my surroundings. It was a black, damp room and I was alone. My friends had disappeared.

I was in a glass case submerged in water-naked- atop a fire of ice with a silver lined rose on my abdomen.

A man in white took me out after about an hour, and laid me on a bed. My body was fragile and weak and I couldn't move. Ben sneaked in the room after I'd been there for half an hour. He was cautious and stern as he lifted me up.

"I'm getting you outta here before they get to you".

We ran through a series of halls until we were underwater? As we surfaced a strange scent blew with the breeze. We were surrounded by a field of flowers and butterflies but it smelt like the scent every TS carried, death. He rested me on a bed of roses and clothed me with a whit sheet of fabric. He stare into my eyes and closed them down. My body did not move on its own. I was the puppet.

A soft, sweet kiss made my muscles move again. My eyes opened slowly- Total sleeping beauty moment- as our lips parted. Blood streamed down the sides of our mouths. My face gained colour again and it was if life was breathed into me. The butterflies and flowers turned into bats and old oak trees, and it was midnight. I knew it was.

He looked pale but alive and weak. He blushed when he realized I had felt everything that was down to me. He thought I was unconscious. "I – I – I "he kept stuttering. He really didn't think I would know. Somehow I felt an attraction between us, as If it was supposed to be like that. I wore a white dress and my hair became grey, then silver and finally white. I was changing. Time was changing. A necklace appeared on both our necks. It was a moon broken into two but a single piece was missing, the center.

He explained why I was so important to them. I was the key, the key to the end of the world. I had power beyond anything ever imagined. I was life and death like in those movies that were shown on HBO.

"You're going to change dramatically while here and sooner or later they'll find you, if not already. Don't yield no matter what they say or do!"

Then I felt the pain in my side, the bullet inside me, him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was blood everywhere and it hurt. I was on someone's back, Ben on the other shoulder-wheezing. My chest was bleeding just like his, bleeding blood so rich. The sparks from fires brushed against my face and I could make out a few figures standing by a couple of cars. – Humans-.

I was awakened by the sound of whiplashes and to the scent of blood. I was chained to that man who had visited me when I was not well. Ben was tied to a piece of metal with two pieces of wood yanked in his side. Somehow it reminded me of the cross. Every lash caused me more pain than it did him. I felt it, every single piece of spike on the whip being yanked in my side. Our necklaces had disappeared and only a tattoo had remained.

I was still wearing the white dress in addition to the chain on my ankle and two diamond earrings. Tears wouldn't stop as I saw him battered and bruised over and over again. The TS's were nowhere to be found and Leslie was all over the man-in-charge a.k.a. the King. It was punishment for saving me.

It seemed to go on forever until the King told the man to stop. His confused expression was quickly hidden as I was unchained and lead towards Ben.

"But Stephan…I want him to be punished more"

Leslie whining seemed was so unbearable that even _Stephan _rolled his eyes in disgust. I knelt down beside Ben as he was covered in a tattered cloth. I cried. His head was lighter than before as he rested it on my lap. Stephan had gone over to Leslie giving me some time alone with him.

"Remember don't give in"

His strained whisper was too much for me to take in. I couldn't help myself and I broke down. His hand reached to wipe away my tears.

"You're so beautiful you know"

I hadn't expected such words at the time and a little smile peaked up his as the shock revealed itself in my expression. A giggle came from me that I didn't know was there. Then we kissed a little and Stephan came to take me away from him

Jade and Tee were strapped to a chair, and Jay and Karina a pole. They had not seen me come in and as I was about to speak Stephan covered my mouth.

"You need to let them go you and fulfill _our_ dreams"

"I want to sleep"

My voice was foreign to me. He led me to a dark room where its center held a red bed. Ben was asleep on top its soft pillows and blankets. I wanted to curl up next to him but Stephan had other intentions. Ben disappeared- hologram-, I concluded. A cocked evil smile peaked at his lips. His hand travelled down my back and he grabbed my ass causing me in disgust to turn and face him. I was all alone with Stephan the Perv and no one was there to protect me.

"Soon my pet I will have you".

With his finger he drew a line over my tattoo. He grabbed my hair and bringing my face to his. His face showed no sign of aging. He had dark brown eyes that engulfed me as I stared into them. Hypnotism? His loose hand travelled up my dress so slightly that I didn't even notice it until he began to untie my strap underwear. I slapped him and tried to loose myself from his grip. In less than a second I was on the bed and he was over me.

"If only they didn't need you in your pure state", he said frowning.

His eyes trailed to my dress zipper but before he could undo it Leslie came in with a loud slam of the door. Her blonde hair was ruffled and her nightwear not so covering. Her eyes were red with fury, obviously with Adam. They were having problems. I could tell.

"Sleep well, daughter…."

His words had shocked me. My own father hitting on me, or I was probably wrong. The sound was muffled by the number of pillows I was surrounded by. "Daughter….." I thought. I had to ask Ben about that when we met up and again.

"Did he hurt you?" were the first words I heard after telling Karina the story. They too were shocked by what had happened. Ben was silent and didn't answer when I had asked him about the 'daughter situation'.

"He's lying, Just trying to make you feel insecure."

Ben was all serious like and very stern with his words. Ben was an only child and that was that or so he was told. His sister had died at birth and terribly, his mother s well. She too had white hair like but fair longer and richer. He hugged me and then remembered the gruesome experience of me watching his punishment.

"If you love someone sacrifices must be made, and I guess mine was pride."

Although I couldn't say anything else relevant in reply I hugged him and give him a peck on the cheek. Suddenly Jade and Tee came bursting in and Jay was unconscious.

They were carrying Jay on their shoulders. Tee looked worried as ever as they revealed the wound by her neck and face. I ran to their side praying she would be alright

"We were being tortured and J-J-Jay was being chased by Chad, you know the TS's guy. Well, he like changed into this thing with fangs and everything and-and he-he-he…."

Jade's voice had cracked and he was crying. Tee's grey eyes were on Jay. He brushed the strands of hair from her face and looked deeply into her very soul. He loved her; I could sense it-Pure Love.

"'ll be alright."

His whispers were bombarded by the TS's dramatic entrance.

Cody, Rahj, Leon, Chad, Dylan, Rick and Adam all stood by the door. We- Karina, Jay and I, were in another dimension, a void. Trapped. I couldn't sense anyone outside the doom-like thing. Adam's eyes gazed steadily on Karina. Jay couldn't help but curse him as she shrugged down in pain against the thing's walls. I stood in front them trying to protect them, but with the snares on his face it wasn't going to work.

"You'll never get away with this!"

Karina seemed so strong and brave but I could tell her fragile insides were falling apart, she wanted to scream and fight to get out of the dark interior; she was claustrophobic. He stood there expressionless as he peered at me and then Jay. Karina had him interested. Something happened and before we knew it Adam was on the floor gasping.

"So that's why we don't do it anymore!"

Leslie had broken the dooms exterior and we were back in the room. Karina ran to Adam's side and the way it looked I too would have thought something was happening between them. He was dying and so was Jay. She didn't seem surprised and just turned around leaving him there and leading the TS's away as well.

Jay was bleeding out- and fast.

"When I get my hands on the little bitch– OUCH!- she'll be sorry!"

The doctor at the – ummm castle- was Lycia. She was the one who had saved my life and Ben's too."Just a little bit more hun don't worry". Jay cried; that was highly rare. It had to hurt, really hurt.

"You guys be careful", her voice was under a whisper," Majesty doesn't know but Leslie decided to poison you – "

"So what you're talking about Lycia?"

Leslie had strolled in gripping the arms of Stephan (Majesty). He looked down at my friends in disgust and ignored the fact that Ben (who was told to be my brother had his hands around me). His voice echoed loudly and could be heard probably a mile away,

"So I hear you are with child Jay, seeing that you and Tee obviously are close friends"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was half asleep, half awake. The dream was way too vivid to be my imagination. Richard was over me taking out some tubes from my side.

"Do you understand now?"

I shook my head. I was s o confused. I was in two different worlds which made me wonder, who was I really?

"sighs You're stuck in two different dimensions Red. One where humans are dominant- where you are Bones- and this world- where being normal makes you vulnerable. Your brain, no memory, is missing pieces because of an attack by a shape shifter" – my mind went back to how my story had first began- "hereby causing the collision between your 2 forms."

"So if one of my forms die then –"

-"then an entire world would collapse".

"Isn't that a good thing? So the collision won't take place?"

"Yes ; that's why the other world was created- it was a sacrifice of death for life"

"Bones! Bones," Ben's voice was hard as he shook me.

"My name's Red not Bones".

I stood up taking in my surroundings. I was surrounded by members of the Council that had once judged Ben. I knew what had to be done. That I had to die…..


End file.
